


Несоответствие

by ShadaLu



Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, F/M, Pre-Relationship
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 22:58:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,190
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18980086
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShadaLu/pseuds/ShadaLu
Summary: Условное AU. Елена проснулась. Вот только воссоединение, кажется, так до конца и не состоялось. Чтобы проснулась Елена, Бонни должна была умереть. Или нет?





	Несоответствие

Когда Энзо увозит Бонни подальше от Мистик Фолс, Деймон не возражает. Хоть как бы ему того ни хотелось. Так будет лучше для всех. Конечно, вряд ли Энзо может обеспечить бывшей ведьме нормальную жизнь. И вряд ли с ним она может быть счастлива. И… Деймон открывает очередную бутылку бурбона и не думает об этом. Это ее выбор. И другого он предложить не может.  
  
Единственное, что он может сделать — и делает, конечно же, — это пригрозить Энзо вырвать ему сердце, если тот не позвонит в случае чего. И хотя Энзо говорит, что они намереваются жить тихо и необходимости не будет, Деймон уверен, что она возникнет: не те они люди, чтобы жить без неприятностей. А некоторые и не люди вовсе.  
  
Так что когда через полгода на дисплее телефона с входящим вызовом высвечивается имя Энзо — Деймон не удивлен. Ну вот ни капельки. Он насмешливо улыбается и готовится делать вид, будто не наслаждается беспомощностью Энзо. Точнее, делать вид, что делает вид. Сразу после того, как узнает, что именно случилось, и убедится, что Бонни не угрожает ничего по-настоящему серьезного. Он готов немедленно ехать в Калифорнию, или где они там осели в итоге (в те два раза, что они созванивались, Бонни упорно обходила этот вопрос стороной, а Деймон и не настаивал: ночи и дни бывали всякими, и сорваться однажды, чтобы обнаружить себя утром под дверью дома, в котором его не ждут, ему бы не хотелось). Он готов услышать, что они возвращаются, что они разругались и сейчас Энзо срочно требуется вытащить нож из спины, до которого он сам не может дотянуться. Деймон готов ко всему. Кроме того, что Энзо бесцветным голосом, опустив приветствие, скажет: «Бонни умерла. Можешь бежать к Елене».  
  
В первый момент он вообще не может понять, при чем тут Елена? И что значит «Бонни умерла»? Как?.. То есть что за бред?! На какой-то миг это кажется дурной шуткой Энзо. Вот сейчас этот гаденыш рассмеется и сообщит, что это был образчик его чертового отстойного юмора. Реальностью это быть не может. У Бонни впереди было еще как минимум лет пятьдесят, а не каких-то жалких полгода.  
  
Увы, оказывается, что все люди смертны, и бывшие ведьмы — не исключение.  
  
Энзо говорит еще что-то. Что-то об урагане. Что-то о непреодолимой силе природы. Нелепо. Это даже звучит нелепо: причиной смерти Бонни Беннет, умиравшей несколько раз и еще чаще бывавшей на волосок от смерти, стал банальный торнадо.  
  
Первый порыв — искать, вытащить, вернуть — оседает где-то под ребрами всей тяжестью своей невозможности. Где искать? Как вернуть? Люди уходят навсегда. А после разрушения Той стороны — и не-люди тоже.  
  
Когда голос в трубке сменяется короткими гудками, Деймон еще долго стоит, тупо глядя в стену, прежде чем вспоминает, что нужно и вправду поехать забрать Елену. Мысль не вызывает той радости, которую он когда-то предвкушал. Вообще ничего не вызывает, по правде говоря. Это просто нужно сделать. Он любит Елену, и его огорчает необходимость сообщить, что ее близкая подруга умерла значительно раньше положенного времени. Да уж, радость тут неуместна, говорит он себе. Она появится потом. Обязательно появится.  
  
Однако проходит внушительное количество этого «потом», а она почему-то все не возникает.  
  
Из мира будто вообще стерли яркие краски. Это странно. Странно для вампира и для Деймона — в особенности. Он всегда живет на полную катушку. Это основополагающий принцип по Деймону Сальваторе — прочувствовать каждый миг каждой клеточкой своего существа. Вгрызаться в жизнь, как в яремную вену, пьянея от крови. Но этот принцип внезапно дает сбой.  
  
Так что правильнее будет говорить: «жил».  


***

  
По прошествии четырех месяцев он все еще вампир. Спасибо Стефану с его занудством и дурацкими просьбами. Не то чтобы Деймон считал, что становление человеком что-то существенно изменит, просто это была их договоренность с Еленой: провести вместе короткую человеческую жизнь, которая даст ей то, чего она всегда хотела. А договоренности нужно выполнять. Да, дело именно в этом. А совсем не в том, что потенциальная бесконечность вампирской жизни чрезмерна для той серости, что царит вокруг.  
  
Но Стефан просит подождать. Просит последний год для себя — для общения с братом, которого больше не увидит ради его же безопасности. И Деймон не может отказать.  
  
Именно поэтому сейчас он стоит посреди собственной гостиной со стаканом крови в руке, вместо того чтобы трудиться на чье-то там благо у черта на куличках, где бы их с Еленой никто не нашел. Сама Елена возится на кухне, напевая что-то безумно милое, а точнее, слащавое до тошноты. Последняя мысль явно лишняя, но выгнать ее из головы оказывается на удивление сложно. Может быть, потому, что сегодня Елене вздумалось приготовить чертовы панкейки? Или потому, что оглядываясь на шум, он каждый раз подсознательно ожидает увидеть кого-то другого? Каждый чертов раз! Или, может, дело в том, что сегодня сто двадцать седьмые сутки со дня гибели Бонни? Три тысячи сорок восемь часов. Хотя нет, три тысячи сорок восьмой еще только тянется, чтобы потом смениться три тысячи сорок девятым… и три тысячи пятидесятым… и так далее, до бесконечности… Какое счастье, что у людей бесконечность значительно короче вампирской.  
  
— Деймон! — Елена останавливается в дверях с лопаткой наперевес. — Все готово. Идешь?  
  
— Да. Сейчас, — отвечает он с запозданием, вглядываясь в ее глаза. Они должны быть светлее. Зелеными. Они должны быть зелеными. Но они карие. Красивые. Но не те.  
  
Только бы ей не вздумалось подойти. Еще одна лишняя мысль. Но ставшая уже привычной за последнее время. Вблизи фальшь чувствуется еще ярче. И дело не в Елене — дело в его собственном восприятии, точнее в том, чего этому восприятию не хватает. Соответствия. Правильности. Реальности. Дело в отсутствии всего того, что наполняло его раньше в присутствии Елены. Дело в понимании, что она улыбается и смотрит не так, отвечает по-другому. Нет, это не значит, что раньше она все это делала иначе. Это уравнение сложнее. Все не так, как должно быть, не так, как он ожидает. _Неправильно_.  
  
Она не приближается. Смотрит внимательно, хмурится и уходит обратно на кухню. Возможно, она тоже чувствует это. Райское яблоко все источено червем, имя которому — несоответствие. Потому что глаза у нее слишком темные, кожа — чересчур светлая, и голос — с неправильной хрипотцой. И… Деймон ставит еще наполовину полный стакан на столик и идет за Еленой. Есть вдвойне ненавистные теперь панкейки.  
  
— Может, нам пора уехать? — осторожно спрашивает Елена спустя несколько минут тягостного молчания.  
  
— Я обещал Стефану год, — ноль эмоций, простая констатация факта.  
  
— То есть все из-за Стефана? — ее голос чуть дрожит — человек бы не заметил. — А мне кажется, дело не в твоем брате. Давно уже не в нем. Ты просто тянешь время. Я же вижу, что ты где угодно, только не здесь, не рядом. Где ты? — Она молчит, ждет ответа и, не дождавшись, спрашивает совсем тихо: — Это… конец?  
  
Самое отвратительное в том, что ему нечего сказать. Он так долго и настойчиво добивался ее любви, был так счастлив, когда добился, с таким ужасом представлял себе невыносимые года ее отсутствия… а теперь не может придумать слов, кроме простого «да». Да — не здесь. Да — конец. И да — дело не в Стефане.  
  
— Зачем же ты заставил меня вернуть воспоминания? Для чего? Чтобы теперь мне было в сто раз больнее?!  
  
— Ты однажды уже стерла меня из своей памяти, — вопреки желанию, в голосе явно прорывается раздражение. Запоздалое, а потому не совсем уместное, но кого это когда останавливало? — Что мешает тебе сделать это еще раз? Сейчас, когда ты человек, внушить тебе может любой вампир. — Впервые за долгое время Деймон смотрит в ее глаза, не отрываясь, — именно в ее, не пытаясь увидеть вместо них другие. Смотрит на нее — не пытаясь увидеть другую. Напротив сидит молодая симпатичная девушка, веселая, добрая, нежная, но… не та. Отпустить ее — значит признать это окончательно. А заодно — что _той_ больше нет. Безвозвратно. По его вине. Если бы он не отпустил ее с Энзо. Если бы… — Это могу сделать и я.  
  
Сорвать с ее шеи кулон с вербеной — дело одной секунды. И это единственное, что он еще может для нее сделать.  


***

  
— Где Елена? — интересуется Стефан поздно вечером. Они с Кэролайн только что вернулись из Далласа, и вид Деймона, медитирующего в обществе бурбона возле незажженного камина, наверное, не совсем вписывается в их идиллию с единорогами и розовыми пони.  
  
— Уехала.  
  
— Надолго? Почему одна, еще и на ночь глядя?  
  
Деймону интересно, специально ли Стефан делает такой невинно-непонимающий вид. Хорошо, что Кэр сразу же ушла наверх — объясняться еще и с ней он бы не хотел. Пусть уж братец сам помучается.  
  
— Навсегда. — Вот. Теперь это сказано. Теперь это стало правдой окончательно. И это не об отъезде Елены, конечно же. — И не делай вид, что удивлен.  
  
— Не удивлен. — Стефан наливает и себе выпить и садится на диван напротив. — Я думаю…  
  
— Доволен? — перебивает Деймон. Внутри бурлит злость: на себя за слепоту, на брата за его всезнайство, на весь мир — за… за что-нибудь. — Ты же специально вел свои душещипательные разговорчики про последний год. Знал, что этим все закончится. Ну, можешь это сказать! Говори уже свое «я же тебе говорил» и проваливай!  
  
— Не буду. Да, я знал. Конечно, знал, что ты творишь самые ужасные вещи, не задумываясь о цене и последствиях, только для тех, кого любишь, Деймон. Нетрудно было понять. Знаешь, Бонни… она, возможно…  
  
Через мгновение Деймона уже нет в комнате. Лишь осколки стекла возле камина говорят о том, что тут был еще кто-то. Кто-то, плохо реагирующий на упоминание об утраченном.  


***

  
— Сказал?  
  
Кэролайн всем своим видом показывает, что по-прежнему не согласна с его точкой зрения. Деймону незачем знать о Бонни, раз уж та сама решила вычеркнуть из жизни их всех (а по мнению Кэр, прежде всего как раз старшего Сальваторе). Однако Стефан думает иначе. И лучше знает своего брата.  
  
— Нет, не успел. Он не захотел говорить, точнее, слушать. Завтра скажу.  
  
— Стефан, ну подумай, пожалуйста. Бонни приложила столько усилий, чтобы ее считали мертвой, бросила Энзо, обманула всех нас, уехала на край света и живет наконец своей жизнью, а ты собираешься эту жизнь разрушить!  
  
— Знаешь, она ведь могла просто уехать. Попрощаться и уехать. Люди обычно так делают. Если только им не нужно зачем-то сжечь все мосты, отрезая прежде всего для самих себя путь назад.  
  
Они говорят об этом уже не первый раз с тех пор, как из Нового Орлеана пришла весть о случайно мелькнувшем следе ведьмы Беннет, считавшейся мертвой. Они говорят об этом даже не десятый раз, но все так же не могут прийти к единому мнению. Кэролайн считает, что для Бонни будет лучше, если они молча согласятся с ее выбором. Стефан согласен с ней: каждый имеет право решать, как именно ему жить. Но с другой стороны… «Когда ты кого-то любишь, тебе приходится идти на крайние меры». Это тот редкий случай, когда он готов согласиться с братом. Согласиться, чтобы не потерять его. Потому что кому как не Стефану знать, с каким размахом Деймон съезжает с катушек, особенно если видит в произошедшем свою вину. А он ее там обязательно увидит. Не понял вовремя, не удержал, не спас. Стефан достаточно хорошо знает брата, чтобы предугадать ход его мыслей и даже выводы, к которым тот, скорее всего, придет. А потому в данном случае он готов поступить как отъявленный эгоист и позаботиться прежде всего о том, кто ему дороже.  
  
Кэролайн молчит, упрямо поджав губы. Об уходе Елены она еще не знает, и Стефан не хочет говорить сейчас еще и об этом. Тоже помолчав, он тихо спрашивает:  
  
— Неужели ты и правда думаешь, что в Лондоне или где-нибудь еще можно спрятаться от себя?  


***

  
Ночь цветет красками и полнится звуками, недоступными человеческому восприятию. Ночь — время хищников, созвучное натуре Деймона. Впрочем, сейчас ему нет до этого дела, и даже долгожданное освобождение от ноющего ощущения неправильности, гнетущего несоответствия имеющегося необходимому не трогает. И ночь видится только удобным временем для питания, не больше. Внутри пусто. Это не болезненное опустошение, наступающее после утраты, — это свобода неимения.  
  
Все-таки быть вампиром очень удобно. Хотя бы из-за существования замечательного выключателя, позволяющего сделать дерьмовую жизнь прекрасной в одно мгновение. Деймон вспоминает свою безумную идею вернуться в ряды бессильных мешков с кровью и смеется. Громко, не таясь. Услышать его некому: в баре нет больше живых.  
  
Выходя на улицу из душного, пропитанного запахом крови помещения, он жалеет, что посетителей было мало — не хватило для выкладки задуманного послания брату. Стефан ведь будет искать. А короткое, но емкое «не ищи», выложенное обескровленными телами, должно было бы отбить у него желание встречаться со старшим братом на ближайшие лет пятьдесят. А еще это было бы забавно. Деймон усмехается и идет дальше по улице. Впереди вся ночь. Впереди еще много таких ночей и целый мир в придачу. Много-много мест, где он никогда не был, несмотря на более чем долгую жизнь. Это надо исправить. Кто знает, вдруг вкус крови зависит от местности? Или рациона? Пора составить кулинарную карту Деймона Сальваторе. И начать можно, пожалуй, с Лондона.  


***

  
Бонни любуется узенькой грязноватой улочкой — через окно ее лондонской квартирки больше ничего увидеть нельзя. За стеклом занудная морось превращает день в некое подобие то ли утра, то ли вечера — не разберешь. Серость и серость. Впрочем, может, дело и не в погоде вовсе?  
  
Нет. Об этом думать не стоит. Бонни решительно отворачивается от окна и начинает собираться на работу, куда уже почти опаздывает. Сейчас это единственное, что должно ее волновать. Ну, и еще то, что потеря работы равносильна неоплате счетов и прочим неприятностям обычной жизни. И это, по мнению Бонни, лучше, чем беспокоиться о способах убийства бессмертных существ или о том, как разбудить подругу от магического сна, не умерев при этом самой. К счастью, со всем этим она уже справилась и покончила. Елена не спит. Деймон получил ту, которая ему нужна. Бонни официально мертва. Все счастливы.  
  
И Лондон, несмотря на унылую погоду (а может, как раз благодаря ей), именно то место, где никто из ее знакомых точно не появится в ближайшие лет сто.


End file.
